smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship Halberd
' Battleship Halberd' is a large battleship owned by Meta Knight and piloted by his personal crew of Meta-Knights. Information Battleship Halberd The Halberd '''has four giant wings to the sides of its structure, and has a pair of smaller ones near the nozzle. On the front of the ship is a trio of cannons, one found below the figurehead, while the others are found either side. The figurehead of the Halberd takes the shape of Meta Knight's mask. Along the sides and bottom of the ship are a series of turrets, which can also found near the deck. On the deck is the Main Cannon #2, a powerful cannon with a powerful energy blaster and a claw arm as part of its arsenal. At the center of the ship is the command tower, where the ship's primary crew are stationed. Each of the wings are powered by rockets that give the ship lift. Deep within the Halberd is the Reactor, a device with self-defence capabilities that powers the entire ship. The ship is capable of atmospheric and space travel, and is able to traverse water to some degree. It has a total of 150 cannons. Battleship Super Halberd The '''Super Halberd appears to be slightly larger than the original version. The figurehead appears to have more detail. The Main Cannon #2 has been given dual cannons ratheer than one, and its energy blaster relies on power from a Power Star. The tower has its own turrets, and is shorter than its predecessor. The front of the Halberd has a pair of missile launchers either side. The Reactor now has an energy shield and heightened defences, and has special backup generators that allow it to cool down or be given repairs while the ship is in flight. The Super Halberd's landing pad is located near Petalburg, where the original Halberd crashed. It has a total of 155 cannons. It has new fighting craft known as "M-Wings", and a pair of new defense machines known as Light Crawfish and Heavy Triops, replacements for the Heavy Lobster. History Pre-Mecha Sonic Saga Mecha Sonic Saga Bowser Saga Fawful Saga Haltmann Saga Pir'oth Ix Saga Transformations *'Super Halberd Mode' - The culmination of the Super Halberd merging with the eight Robobot Armors. This form was used in an attempt to stop Star Dream. *'Super Nova Mode' - The result of Super Halberd Mode being combined with Galactic Nova. This form was taken after Star Dream managed to overwhelm the previous form. Crew Meta-Knights *Meta Knight - Leader *Captain Vul - Captain *Axe Knight *Mace Knight *Trident Knight *Javelin Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Sir Kibble *Sailor Dee *Kirby - Honorary Member Special Helper Operations *Wheelie *Rocky *Plasma Wisp *Simirror *Buggzy *Gim *Chilly *Burning Leo Super Halberd Crew *Koops *Koopie Koo *Koopley Petalburg Communications *Kroop Heavy Machines Unit *Heavy Lobster (Traitor) *Heavy Triops *Heavy Crawfish Trivia *The M-Wings belonging to the Super Halberd are parodies of X-Wings from the Star Wars franchise. They are also based on the ships that can be seen in the background when players are inside the Halberd in Kirby Super Star Ultra's Revenge of Meta Knight subgame. **One of the M-Wings repeats the famous "Trench Run" sequence from Star Wars IV: A New Hope. It is soon chased by TIE Fighters. Category:Meta-Knights Category:Ships Category:G.U.N.